


Takin' Watch

by marthman



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Four has the only braincell as always, Stubborn Dumbass, aka all i know abt twis games are the yeti and their soup so they get a shoutout at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthman/pseuds/marthman
Summary: Twilight just wants to look out for the heroes. It seems like he forgets that he's also one of those.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Takin' Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addove/gifts).



Twilight paced around the camp. He was being forced to take a break. He _wanted_ to be patrolling, but apparently he ‘didn’t take care of himself’ and was trying to ‘work himself to death, in the words of Warriors and Four. The rest of the heroes had ganged up on him and refused to let him take watch for a single shift while they set up for the night in the desert. So, while Wild and Four were hunched over the cooking pot, and Time and Sky scouted out further to watch for any enemies, and Legend and Warriors were bickering, and Hyrule and Wind were drawing in the sand, Twilight was… sulking and stubbornly pacing around camp. 

He wasn’t upset at the others he just… thought they were completely wrong. He knew how to take care of himself, he wasn’t trying to work himself to death, he was trying to keep them alive! He had heightened senses, due to his…. furry little problem, which meant it only made sense that he took extra shifts on watch. They couldn’t be risking their lives on this journey they… all the heroes had too much waiting for them. Their worlds needed them and Twilight could make sure that they were always there. But they wouldn’t let him!   
  
  
So maybe he was a little upset with the others.   
  
  
  


He was just trying to look out for them! It’s not his fault they were so stubborn!  
  
  
So, Twilight dragged his sad ass around camp. If they wanted him to relax, too bad! He would spend all of his time that was meant for relaxing doing the exact thing they banned him from, just in a smaller space and as a human. He walked from one end of the camp to the other, over and over. He dragged his sword in the sand behind him, creating small divets that ran parallel to each other. He heard Four let out a sigh when he did that, probably over the inevitable damage that he was causing his sword. He probably could’ve _asked_ Four what dragging the point of a sword did to it, but he was still much too annoyed to do that. He weathered the sighs and giggles coming from his companions, and just kept walking. He counted his pace, letting his thoughts fade into the solid pattern he walked. _One two-three, one two-three, turn two-three, one two-three, turn-_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_“Twilight!”  
  


God fucking dammit.   
  
  
  
Twilight paused, and he saw Wild waving at him. Beside him Four still had his hands cupped around his mouth, as if he wasn’t sure he was heard the first time around. The two beckoned him over, and Twilight let out a sigh. It was better to give in now than to be tricked by them later. Once he neared the pot, Twilight finally asked “What in Hylia’s name do y’all want from me?”

Four and Wild had unbearable smiles on their faces, and Four stepped forward to drag Twilight closer to the pot. Meanwhile Wild spoke, saying, “We want you to help us cook, isn’t it obvious?”  
  
  
Twilight furrowed his brows. He couldn’t exactly cook, and he wasn’t interested in it. “Why?”

  
  
Four spoke again. “Because you’ve been sulking like a little bitch baby, and it's getting annoying. Besides, we can try and make something that you might’ve had back home.”   
  
“No.”   
  
Four’s jaw dropped at that, and Wild exaggerated the pout on his face. “Twiliiiight,” the champion whined, “Why are you still mad at us?”   
  
  
“I don’t have to tell you.” Twilight kept his face stoic, letting his disappointment hang in his words.   
  


At that, the small hero spoke seriously. “Twilight, if this is about not taking watch, listen to me. We’re trying to look out for you. We’d like to have you safe and healthy for the rest of our adventure.”   
  


Then the short hero paused. He glanced to make sure no one was eavesdropping before speaking quite a bit quieter. “Just because you can transform into a wolf doesn’t mean you can neglect all your own needs for us. Twi just please, _relax._ We aren’t going to die if you take a break.”  
  
  
Twilight glared at the Hero of Men, before sighing and letting his anger melt away. He knew he wasn’t actually angry at the heroes. He just wanted to keep them safe, but they wanted him safe too. It was just his own need to protect them all that was making him act like such an ass. He sheathed his sword, and spoke to his two companions. “You guys ready to make some soup?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aa okay so this was a Gifte for the wonderful and lovely max whom i love so much, it was an honour making somethin you enjoyed even if writin twi made me have to use my thinking brain


End file.
